After a loss event, an individual who owns an insured asset such as a vehicle may file an insurance claim with their insurance company. The insurance claim typically specifies a monetary amount that the claimant individual claims represents an amount of damage incurred by the insured asset and/or any individuals associated with the loss event. However, claim buildup may occur when the claimant individual submits an insurance claim that contains an inflated monetary amount that includes damage not associated with the loss event. For example, the individual may submit an insurance claim that indicates additional or unrelated pain clinic treatments, the costs of which inflate the total monetary amount included in the insurance claim.
Buildup is estimated to result in billions of dollars in excess payments to customers and also raises insurance costs for all customers. Consequently, it is beneficial for insurance companies to reliably detect buildup in submitted insurance claims to avoid making excess payments and reduce fraud.